blaze's sleepover
by blazergod200
Summary: for blaze tonight with all of her friends turned out to be the best she ever hd adn something to remember


Chapter 1

Silver: (sitting on couch, reading)  
(Doorbell rings)  
Silver: I got it Blaze! (gets up and opens door, sees Amy and Rouge standing outside)  
Rouge: Hey Silver.  
Silver: Stranger Danger! (shuts door)  
Amy and Rouge: O_O  
Blaze: (comes downstairs) Silver, what's wrong?  
Silver: (hugs Blaze, cries) Blaze, there's two strangers at our door. One of them knows my name. I think she's a stalker.  
Blaze: (blushing) Silver, that's just Amy and Rouge.  
Silver: (screams and hides behind couch) You're friends with a stalker!  
Blaze: T_T Whatever (opens door) Hey Amy, hey Rouge.  
Amy: Hey Blaze, what was up with Silver?  
Blaze: Sorry about that. He's been going through a lot lately, what with moving to this dimension and all. Anyway, come on in.  
Amy: (walks in) Hi Silver!  
Silver: (from behind couch) Ah! Two stalkers!  
Amy and Rouge: 0_o  
Silver: (jumps out from behind couch with a veggie steamer on his head and a tennis racket in his hand) Back you stalkers!  
Amy: Silver, it's just me!  
Silver: Oh, hi Amy. (turns to Rouge) Now who are you?  
Rouge: Oh, how could you forget me? (strikes a pose, spotlights land on her) I'm Rouge the Bat!  
Silver: (jaw drops, whistles) Now I remember you.  
Amy: (thinking) *When did Blaze get spotlights in here?*  
Blaze: (thinking) *That b****!She won't steal Silver from me!* (throws a fireball at Rouge)  
Rouge: (ducks) Blaze, what was that for!  
Blaze: That's what you get for trying to seduce Silver!  
Rouge: 0_o What? I wasn't trying to seduce him!  
Blaze: (lights hands on fire) Yes, you were. And now you're gonna pay!  
Amy: Why do you care? It's not like you love him or anything.  
Blaze: (blushing) Uh, yeah.  
Amy: OMG! You're blushing. You love Silver!  
Blaze: (sets whole body on fire) I do not!  
Silver: Woah! Blaze, calm down! (puppy dog eyes) Please, for me?  
Blaze: (still glaring at Rouge) Fine.  
Amy: Uh, Blaze, you're still on fire.  
Blaze: Ah! Put me out!  
Silver: (throws bucket of water on Blaze)  
Blaze: T_T Thanks  
Silver: So Blaze, why did you invite them over?  
Blaze: We're just a having a sleepover.  
Silver: A what?  
Amy and Rouge: *gasp* You don't know what a sleepover is?  
Silver: Well excuse me if I didn't have time for a…whatever while I was trying to save the world from Iblis!  
Rouge: Hey, Silver, chill out.  
Silver: Okay. So what does one do at a "sleepover"?  
Amy: Well, you play games, stay up late, tell secrets, and eat food that's bad for you.  
Rouge: Oh, and torture other people. (gives Silver a devious smile)  
Silver: Why are you looking at me like that?  
Rouge: (face returns to normal) Oh, no reason.  
Blaze: (thinking) *I kinda feel sorry for Silver.* Hey Silver, you wanna join us?  
Silver: (face beams) Oh, thank you! (tackles Blaze and glomps her)  
Amy: Hey! Get a room!  
Silver: (blushes and gets off of Blaze) Sorry about that Blaze.  
Blaze: (blushing) It's okay. (thinking) *I kind of enjoyed that.*  
Rouge: Woah, there Silver boy, hold up. If you wanna join this sleepover, you gotta get enough guys to balance out the girls. I am not playing spin the bottle with just you, Amy, and Blaze.  
Silver: Okay, I'll call Mephiles.  
Blaze: No!  
Silver: Why not?  
Blaze: Remember last time?  
*flashback*  
Mephiles: Uh, sorry about that guys. It was an accident. (turns to see Silver and Blaze's house on fire)  
Silver: (on ground in fetal position) Find my happy place, find my happy place…  
Blaze: An accident? You stuck a tank of gasoline in the microwave!  
Mephiles: It was an experiment…  
*end flashback*  
Silver: Oh, yeah.  
Amy and Rouge: O_O  
Silver: Well, I'm gonna call Sonic and Shadow then.  
Amy: SONIKKU!  
Silver: Moving on… (goes to kitchen, picks up phone. Calls Sonic) Hey Sonic, you wanna hang at my house tonight?  
Sonic: I thought your house got burned down by Mephiles.  
Silver: It got rebuilt. So, you coming or what?  
Sonic: I don't know…  
Silver: I've got chili dogs.  
Sonic: I'll be there! (hangs up)  
Silver: (calls Shadow) Hey Shadow, wanna hang out at my house tonight?  
Shadow: Why would I want to do that?  
Silver: I got a weird magazine in the mail today. All it's got in it are ads for guns.  
Shadow: I'll be there. (scuffling sound in the background) Hey, come back here! I'm not done with you yet!  
Silver: (hangs up) O_O  
(doorbell rings)  
Blaze: (opens door) Hi Sonic.  
Sonic: Oh, hi Blaze.  
Amy: SONIKKU! (tackles Sonic)  
Silver: Amy, get off of him.  
Sonic: (gets up) You didn't tell me Amy was here!  
Silver: If I did, would you have come?  
Sonic: No!  
Silver: Well, there you go.  
Sonic: I'm leaving.  
Shadow: You're not going anywhere, faker. If Silver and I are going to have to suffer, then so are you.  
Silver: Thank you for your ever optimistic mood, Shadow.  
Shadow: You're quite welcome.  
Blaze: Oh, hey Shadow. Come on in.  
Shadow: Blaze. (comes in and brings Sonic with him)  
Silver and Blaze: (lock all the doors)  
Sonic: *gulp*  
Silver: Okay, so what are we doing first?  
Rouge: Truth or dare!


End file.
